Después del silencio
by HelenaconAche
Summary: Tenten tiene un esposo, tiene dos hijos y al parecer espera un tercero. Tiene un esposo que no es él, dos hijos que no son suyos, un tercero en camino que no lo llamará papá a él.


Naruto y sus personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Yo sólo utilizo sus personajes con fines recreativos. La historia es de mi propiedad.

* * *

**.*.*.**

**D**espués del silencio.

**.*.**

* * *

A veces, por las noches, Tenten le da la espalda al dormir, se niega a mirarlo sólo para enfocar su mirada carente de alegría en la ventana. Las cortinas siempre están corridas y extrañamente la luna ilumina la habitación que ha perdido todo brillo, incluso cuando el astro nocturno renace se hace presente de alguna manera. Ella siempre se duerme después de horas mirándolo casi sin parpadear, Neji se da cuenta de aquello pero prefiere guardar silencio como siempre. Se hace un espacio en la cama ―la cual se ha hecho demasiado pequeña― y se acomoda junto al cuerpo femenino, pegándose y contagiándose de su tibieza. Aspira fuerte el perfume de Tenten mientras le acaricia con la punta de los dedos el hombro desnudo, bajando lentamente por el largo de su brazo hasta llegar a la delicada y reseca mano, entrelazando sus dedos en una conexión incompleta. Siente en su tacto las callosidades y el descuido, las acaricia con ternura y es recién ahí cuando ella sella la unión; lo aprieta con fuerza recordándole que aún está allí, a su lado. Neji sonríe y puede dormir en paz.

Hay demasiado silencio y él, de un tiempo a esta parte, ha empezado a odiar el silencio. Tenten poco y nada le habla. En ocasiones murmura cosas con nostalgia. Neji no sabe si el tono tan bajo lo utiliza a propósito o es que no se da cuenta. Él no alcanza a oírla, se acerca para preguntarle qué dice, pero ella sólo sonríe sin mirarlo y lo esquiva. Da vueltas a su alrededor, como si huyera y él siente que ya no puede alcanzarla. Que la pierde, que la mujer que ama se ha transformado en un espíritu sin rumbo que vaga siempre entorno al mismo lugar, sin querer alejarse demasiado, presa de su hogar, de los recuerdos que aquellas cuatro paredes encierran, para no perderlos y Neji la comprende, porque él tampoco quiere perder todo lo que han construido, todas las memorias almacenadas. Entonces opta por el silencio y prefiere guardar las preguntas para después, cuando ella recupere la sonrisa y sienta deseos de hablarle, de compartir sus pensamientos. Cuando Tenten quiera abrirse con él y explicarle qué siente, por qué ha perdido el brillo de los ojos y la sonrisa, por qué lo mira de aquella forma tan dolida, como si él le hubiese hecho algún daño. No entiende pero es paciente, la espera, porque está seguro que en cualquier momento ella no podrá seguir manteniéndose en total discreción, explotará, él entenderá y ella volverá a sonreír tan radiante como el sol. El silencio que reina en aquella pequeña casa ―Tenten dice que ya no es un hogar― es roto de improviso por fuertes golpes al otro lado de la puerta. Neji frunce el ceño mirando la entrada y ella sólo se queda quieta, con la mirada clavada en el suelo, esperando. Él se ofrece a ver de quién se trata, pero ella se adelanta desplazándose con pasos rápidos y silenciosos. Se detiene junto a la puerta con una mano sobre la madera desteñida sin atreverse ―ni querer― abrir. Se escuchan voces desde afuera, Neji no entiende lo que dicen, frunce más el ceño y le pregunta qué ocurre, pero ella sigue en silencio ignorándolo. Le duele un poco más aquel mutismo, pero decide no intervenir, da media vuelta y se dirige a la habitación que comparten. No tiene deseos de discutir otra vez.

Los días transcurren sin ningún cambio, con leves interacciones de palabras breves y sonrisas vacías por parte de ella. Él realmente desea saber qué le sucede, pero no se atreve a preguntarle el motivo de su descontento, del desconsuelo de su voz y las silenciosas lágrimas antes de dormir. Tiene miedo de la respuesta, pero está cansado de verla deambular en círculos, de su lejanía y los silencios demasiado prolongados. Está harto de la falta de comunicación, pero los abrazos nocturnos lo calman; como si fuese el remedio para todo lo que ocurre durante el día, el olor de su cuerpo, a mujer, la sedosidad de su cabello que siempre le hace cosquillas en el rostro robándole pequeñas sonrisas, el enlace de sus manos con tanta fuerza que le adormece los dedos, el calor de las sábanas y el despertar con la cabeza de ella sobre su torso, subiendo y bajando en conjunto con su respiración. Está bien así. Y olvida que ella no quiere mirarlo y que lo esquiva, que no siempre le habla y que a veces se niega a comer. La luna ya no se ve por las noches, las nubes la cubren generalmente así mismo como ocultan el sol durante el día. El clima se ha vuelto frío otra vez y la lluvia se a hecho parte de la cotidianeidad.

La taza de café a quedado abandonada sobre el buró mientras ella se entretiene sacando todo del ropero. Los rayos de sol ingresan en gloria y majestad por la ventana entreabierta, misma por la cual corre traviesa la brisa cálida de verano. Neji sonríe divertido al escucharla quejarse del enorme desorden que se escondía dentro de ese olvidado lugar. Toma asiento al borde de la cama y la ve tirar todo al suelo, dejar las repisas vacías y comenzar a coger las prendas y demases que han sido esparcidos por el suelo analizándolos y haciendo un breve comentario. Él la escucha con atención, entretenido en lo que ella le comparte. Le agrada escucharla hablar, parece que ha vuelto a ser la misma de siempre, parece divertida descartando prendas que ya no utiliza hace años o sorprendiéndose de encontrar cosas que creía perdidas. Divertido y soltando una pequeña carcajada le recuerda que si no fuese tan desordenada de seguro sabría donde deja las cosas. Tenten ríe y el mundo de Neji se detiene por momentos viéndola estremecerse con la carcajada que rompe la calma. Es entonces cuando ella se aferra a una prenda blanca que él no alcanza a distinguir y el llanto se hace presente. Sonoro, espantoso, dolido y triste. No entiende a qué se debe ese repentino cambio y el dolor expresando en cada lágrima derramada es contagioso, su corazón se detiene, se estremece y luego vuelve a latir lentamente. Está seguro que sólo instantes atrás latía desaforado de felicidad y ahora, al verla tan rota, su corazón también se rompe. Se acerca para cobijarla entre sus brazos, ella sigue llorando sin devolverle el gesto, tiembla ligeramente y Neji, con el corazón un poco más trizado susurra palabras que ella se niega a escuchar. Sigue llorando desconsolada, abrazada a aquella prenda blanca. Siente su pecho humedecerse producto de las lágrimas limitándose a rodearla aún más fuerte con sus brazos, a sentir la calidez de su cuerpo. Y también llora porque no sabe qué hacer. Ya las palabras no alcanzan.

Entonces la escucha claramente, incluso entre los hipidos ocasionados por el llanto; con la voz rota y apenas audible. Es ahí cuando siente que su corazón termina de romperse, que ella se ha dado por vencida. Le pide que se marche, que ya no puede soportarlo más, que todo se ha terminado. Para siempre.

Lentamente la suelta, sin realmente quererlo, uno a uno los dedos se van separando y la frialdad vuelve a envolverlo. La mira fijamente, sin atreverse a alejarse un poco más, esperando que Tenten se retracte, que le diga algo, cualquier cosa con tal de desmentir lo que acaba de pronunciar. Pero ella sigue sin mirarlo, sin dejar de llorar y a él no le queda otra que asentir, tragándose todo lo que tiene guardado, recuperando el rictus sereno, inexpresivo. Uno, dos, tres pasos. Se gira, baja la cabeza y le promete que volverá, que la dejará tranquila por un tiempo para que se calme, pero que es necesario hablar y aclarar la situación. Se niega a aceptar que todo a terminado. Es entonces cuando se marcha sin volver a mirarla. Sólo le queda el olor de Tenten impregnado en él, y la humedad de aquellas lágrimas que no logró entender.

Se dedica a hacer cualquier cosa, a distraerse, a ser él ahora quien deambula en círculos por el lugar. Prefiere mantener distancia de quienes lo conocen y el silencio se vuelve insoportable. La soledad lo consume pero se mantiene firme en su promesa, dándole el tiempo que Tenten necesita para sanar la herida que él le ocasionó. No sabe qué es, ni lo que hizo, pero sabe que la dañó, que le robó la sonrisa alegre y el brillo de sus ojos. Sabe que la ha roto, tanto o más de lo que ella lo rompió a él. Sabe que debe ser paciente (nunca le ha faltado aquella virtud) y que pronto entenderá y en su mente de prodigio aparecerán las causas, las razones, los motivos y las formas. Todo lo necesario para estar juntos otra vez. Porque Tenten le perdonará _loqueseaquehizo_ y volverán a estar juntos. Porque se aman demasiado, su amor es el más puro y sincero del mundo y nada ni nadie puede terminar con él. Es sólo un impás, pero pronto acabará. Las nubes han regresado, las tardes son más frías y las noches se han vuelto imposibles sin ella durmiendo a su lado. Sigue dando vueltas en círculos cuando el sol regresa, ahora más cerca de ella sin estar completamente a su lado.

Está de pie en medio de la calle. Las personas lo esquivan al pasar, él las ignora como siempre lo ha hecho. El invierno en todo su esplendor hace que la mayoría prefiera la calidez de sus hogares, pero aún quedan ciertas personas que optan por distraerse en alguna actividad. La calma ha sido rota y claramente es producto de la risa tan particular de la mujer que ama, los aldeanos la ignoran pero aquel estruendo es la señal que necesita. La ve desde la lejanía rodeada de personas que ahora le parecen desconocidos pero con quienes también se relacionaba antes de preferir a la soledad y el silencio. Sonríe porque ella está sonriendo también, con una bufanda que él le regaló rodeando su cuello, con los guantes a juego cubriendo sus manos. Esa es otra señal, Neji lo sabe, pero opta por alejarse y dejarla distraerse. Algo le asegura que pronto acabará la espera, que volverán a estar juntos y el frío se hará más soportable. Aquel pensamiento logra arrebatarle una sonrisa.

Las cortinas ya no están corridas. Es en lo primero que puntualiza cuando entra a la habitación. Es bastante tarde y realmente no sabe por qué está ahí, sabe que las cosas todavía no se han solucionado, que falta un poco. Pero fue un impulso, necesitaba verla. La extraña tanto. Cree que ya se le ha olvidado su olor, pero eso es una blasfemia. Nada más acercarse a la cama donde ella descansa el aroma femenino de Tenten, aquel tan particular, le inunda las fosas nasales. Se detiene, parpadea en la oscuridad y detalla en las dos tazas de café olvidadas junto a la cama. Se extraña, pero no distingue muy bien debido a la ausencia de toda luz en aquel lugar. Cree que su mente le juega una mala pasada cuando se acerca más al lecho que alguna vez compartió con ella. Sus ojos se acostumbran a la oscuridad y empieza a familiarizarse con las figuras. Lo primero que ve es la mata de cabello castaño esparcido por la almohada, sabe que es ella, la podría reconocer incluso con los ojos cerrados, pero hay otra figura junto a ella; alguien más ocupa su lugar. Tenten ya no duerme sola, una cabeza de cabello corto y oscuro está ocupando el sitio que por derecho le pertenece. Es un hombre, lo nota en sus facciones cuando él se gira acomodándose mejor en el hueco que queda entre el cuello y el hombro de ella. Neji sabe que se trata de aquel sujeto que nunca terminó de agradarle. No entiende por qué está ahí, pensaba que estaba muerto, que nunca volvería, que siempre sería un renegado. Las manos le tiemblan, pero no está enojado, ni herido, simplemente no comprende. La escucha, perfecto, claro, melodioso, Tenten lo llama y su corazón se acelera; ella lo nombra, sonríe otra vez y está descansando. La luna ya no entra por los visillos abiertos. Y Neji da media vuelta, se marcha otra vez, porque sabe que no debe estar ahí. Ya hablaran. Ya entenderá.

Hay cierto día en que se encuentran. Tenten le sonríe; su sonrisa es radiante, pero no es la misma de antes, le falta algo que no sabe qué es, que no logra distinguir, que no sabe que perdió. Neji se siente culpable sin saber por qué. Ella le comenta que está bien, que a logrado superarlo y entenderlo, pero que nunca podrá dejar de amarlo como lo hace, pero que ya no pueden estar juntos. Las cosas son diferentes, ha pasado mucho, le dice ella. Él sólo la escucha y le mira la boca, las comisuras elevadas y se pregunta qué, cómo, por quién. Tenten le dedica otra sonrisa que no es la misma que él robó, le da un breve beso en los labios. Le dice lo mucho que lo ama, le pide que nunca se olvide de aquello. Y Neji la ve alejarse, incapaz de decir palabra; se niega a aceptarlo, no quiere creer que la ha perdido y no sabe por qué.

Para la siguiente ocasión que la ve le cuesta reconocerla. Está diferente, aunque no distingue qué es. Últimamente le cuesta mucho distinguir los cambios. No entiende cómo cambió en tan pocos días, no es algo radical, es sólo ella que luce diferente. No es su cabello, no, ese lo dejó de usar en aquel peinado infantil cuando aún estaban juntos, cuando las cosas empezaron a ir mal, es su rostro, su mirada: más dura, más intensa, más sabia, con una pequeña herida que no la deja ser completamente feliz. Neji va entendiendo, de a poco, junta las piezas pero le faltan algunas. La llama y siente la necesidad de levantar la mano y saludarle, pero ella no lo está mirando, su atención y su sonrisa están enfocados en dos personas: dos niños pequeños de distintos tamaños pero muy parecidos físicamente. Repara también en un signo, algo que a ella antes no le pertenecía, que le resultaba ajeno. Está en su ropa, específicamente en el centro de su espalda, es pequeño, poco notorio, pero aquel diminuto símbolo la marca como alguien diferente, particular. Se enoja, porque él también es ajeno a ese emblema: no le pertenece, no es el de su familia, la misma a la que él renegó y luego deseó hacer parte de ésta a Tenten: él le daría su apellido, ella sería su esposa, tendrían hijos. Serían felices. Quiere gritarle por dejarlo, por cambiarlo, pero entonces una nueva pieza aparece en el puzle y Neji entiende un poco más.

Tenten tiene un esposo, tiene dos hijos y al parecer espera un tercero. Tiene un esposo que no es él, dos hijos que no son suyos, un tercero en camino que no lo llamará papá a él. Ese hombre de cabello negro parece haberle devuelto la felicidad, la que él no terminó de darle. Neji recuerda el día en que ella le dijo que nunca dejaría de amarlo, entiende porqué su felicidad no es completa. Todo se transforma en un remolino, muchas cosas empiezan a tener sentido. Comprende el porqué de muchas cosas; sabe qué hizo, que ella a dejado de culparlo, que ha logrado entenderlo y aceptarlo. Sabe que es hora de dejar de dar vueltas a su alrededor. Le susurra que la ama, que tampoco dejará de hacerlo nunca. Pero ella ya no lo escucha, aunque lo sabe.

El silencio a sido muy largo, la espera interminable, pero ya es hora de marcharse. Aunque nunca la deje sola.

* * *

_Tenía la esperanza de que Neji volvería a la vida por algún arrebato compasivo de Kishimoto, pero ya las perdí. Fue por eso que decidí escribir esta historia._

_Por si no quedó claro, Neji está muerto, pero él no se da cuenta, no quiere dejar a Tenten. Tampoco sé si quedó clara la parte en que el tiempo pasa. Se supone que Tenten se casa y tiene hijos muchos años después de la guerra. _

_No pude evitarlo, implícitamente puse algo de Sasu/Tenten. :P_

_Espero realmente que les gustara, yo he quedado conforme con el resultado._

_Dejen sus lindos comentarios, me harán muy feliz, de verdad. Vamos! que nada les cuesta expresar su parecer aunque sea brevemente._

_Nos leemos!_


End file.
